RaZE
Appearance When RaZE was a Mage, she wore a yellow spaghetti strap top with a blue coat with runic markings over it, and a green miniskirt and green leggings, with green sandals on her otherwise bare feet. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulders, and her bangs came close to covering one of her green eyes, but not quite. Her arms had green tribal tattoos all over, meeting up on the exposed area of her chest. As a Sage, she now wears a blue cloak covered in green runic markings, over a pink one-piece dress with a longer skirt, now down to right above her knees. She now wears long green gloves that go to her elbow, and green thigh-high boots that go a little past her knees. Her eyes and hair color obviously haven't changed, but her hair now has light green highlights and goes down a bit past her shoulders, and she has a pink flower hair clip. Her Tattoo is still there, although she no longer needs to worry about exposing it, as her greater powers allow her to use it without having it exposed. Personality RaZE is typically a frank girl, often being rudely blunt without realizing it. She seems to have trouble navigating in static areas, because although her abilities can be used for navigation, they only really work on detecting changes in the environment. However, in situations where these abilities can be applied, she has astounding deductive skills, and in fact is skilled at anything involving logic or abstract thinking. Towards others she is usually regarded as being warm and sweet, though rough around the edges. Synopsis Season 2 RaZE's known exploits began with her doing a quest for Professor Wainright, an NPC whose thesis papers had been blown away and scattered into a forest. RaZE easily used her magic to locate 7 of the 10 papers, and quickly deduced that the other 3 had been taken by Husks since she could not sense them. She was promptly attacked by a group of Speyes that had found the papers and managed to dispatch them with ease. Heading back to Wainright, she learned that he had become smitten with her, and so she promised to visit him again sometime soon. Not too long after, RaZE met Sakura Kairan and her friends in Main town, as they watched the first snow of the year fall. RaZE immediately realized that she needed to dress more warmly, but with her limited funds she couldn't get anything that good. Sakura offered to help, and bought her a special coat that can replicate one of the Goddess Mark's abilities. To go with this, RaZE also bought herself some new leggings to keep her legs warm. After a short bout of grinding, RaZE came back to Main Town just in time to witness the Assassin Hiei attempt to PK Sakura, kou, and Sakura's brother Yusuke. She found herself one of the two players who hadn't left the scene, the other being Yulescia. RaZE, seeing her friends getting hurt, couldn't stand to stand by and watch, so attempted to help PKK Hiei, despite her extremely low level. Teaming up with Yulescia, despite the both of them being vastly underpowered compared to Hiei, they both managed to distract him thoroughly and narrowly managed to survive through the ordeal. After Yusuke and Sakura finally defeated Hiei, RaZE found herself jumping from Lv. 10 to Lv. 97 and befriending Yulescia. RaZE next found herself doing another quest, to deliver a parcel. She had to deal with the LEGENDARY Eskalibar for a whole day to get the parcel on the East Continent, in Costellatia, then had to cross the sea to a town on the southern continent. There she fought the pirate Riko, who could manipulate rubber through magic, and defeated her by freezing all of her rubber henchmen. Riko swore to get revenge before retreating. RaZE finally delivered the parcel to the young girl Disa, and the parcel turned out to be an item to summon Eskalibar. After hearing Eskalibar sing about his legacy once again, she went back to collect her reward and returned to Main Town. Later, RaZE met with Yulescia again, and the two went leveling. RaZE expressed doubt over her own low level, and Yulescia told her that she shouldn't worry about it, and that her own internal power was all she needed. She met up with Sakura to talk to her about how to become powerful, and got advice: figure out exactly what her own strengths and weaknesses were before training to become stronger. First on her list of things to do: get more money. RaZE immediately signed up for a quest gathering Gigamushi shells, teaming up with Yulescia to do it. Slaying a whole herd of 17, RaZE began to understand the limitations of her power, but was able to accomplish the mission with only a small amount of help. She received a hefty amount of 12000 runes for 10 of the shells. After much training with Yulescia, and joining the Guild Forest of Aurora, RaZE disappeared for a while, surfacing after much study and the like in Credo to finish her her studies to become a Sage. She managed to pass the written test with minimal difficulty, and managed to pass the field test, a fight against a Griffin with only touch-based spells allowed, with only one injury. After this, she received the title of "Blossoming Flower Sage" and got her class changed to match, with her appearance changing a bit accordingly. Shortly after becoming a Sage, RaZE and Yulescia were attacked by Kiiro and Henrietta, bounty hunters who were after the bounty that had been placed on Yulescia's head. Somehow, they ended up befriending the two, and began traveling alongside them. Soon after that, RaZE ended up teaming up with Yulescia and Shoutarou/Hotaru for the All World Tournament. RaZE got to spar with Sakura prior to the matches, mostly to test out her new Rune-based spellcasting. RaZE lost the battle, but learned more about her limits, and also found that using Runes worked better than she had expected. Afterward, her team managed to easily get through the prelims, against a group of 4 girl scouts packing heat, 5 merry dwarves, a couple of people with no faces on them, and a somewhat schizophrenic Vampire. In the second round, RaZE ended up not getting too much action. She fought an Earth Mage named Den to a stalemate and...that was about it. She briefly met up with Buddy, as he was one of her teammates, but they didn't do much. In the third round, RaZE was pitted in a 4-way battle between her, Iceman, Matilda, and Wick. When cornered by Iceman, she ended up using a special combination rune in her Grimoire to use up all the runes in the Grimoire at once, creating an explosion and "breaking" the Grimoire. Unfortunately, this attack was futile, as Iceman easily warped away from it, and Matilda absorbed all the energy from it into one of her machines. Despite giving all she had, RaZE was forced to yield to Matilda after she activated her magic-sapping flowers, making her the second to fall in the battle. Immediately after yielding, the toll on Matilda's body became too great and she began coughing up blood. RaZE briefly was extremely distraught over how outclassed she was by Iceman, and how she would have come out on top of Matilda if she had kept fighting, but this came to an end when she found out that Yulescia was in a coma. Season 3 RaZE visited Yulescia daily as she prepared to leave the tournament's location, and was ready to have Yulescia transferred to a hospital near Main Town. However, before this became necessary, Yulescia woke up...with none of her memories of RaZE, or anyone else besides her father. RaZE assumed guardianship of the now childish Yulescia, keeping Yule in the dark on most everything that had happened because RaZE knew that a child like her couldn't handle it. RaZE decided on forsaking her Grimoire and Rune based spells, realizing that she had relied on them too much. She soon got tangled up in the events of the worldwide war started by Susanoo, first participating in the battle against Blackbeard's pirates by helping to capture one of the many ships in the armada. Shortly after capturing the ship, RaZE was attacked by her brother FluKE, who had apparently come in to check on his "beloved" sister. After tossing her around like a ragdoll for a bit, he left her bruised, battered, and a bit discouraged. Leaving the ship in the care of the odd crew she teamed up with in order to capture it, she joined up with Kiiro and Henrietta, who had been left to take care of Yulescia while RaZE was gone, and had decided to follow RaZE and had captured their own ship in the process. On the ship, which RaZE named the Marriane, the group was visited by Leone, who had dropped in thinking they were part of Blackbeard's armada. RaZE had Leone test a new process that she had developed, the granting of spells as free weapon skills via runes, making even those who couldn't use any sort of MP able to cast spells indirectly. Leone, who could use any weapon to its full potential, and had no MP pool due to being an android, gladly tested out casting a spell through this method. The test was a great success, to RaZE and Leone's mutual delight. Soon, they were also visited by Buddy in the Fukaizora, and Leone decided he was going to see about taking down Susanoo, who had started the whole war that was going on. RaZE agreed to assist him in doing that. After a date with Kiiro in Credo, the crew of the Marriane were attacked by FluKE. RaZE got hit by surprise with a Slow spell and was out for the majority of the battle, leaving Kiiro and Leone to fight FluKE on their own. While they were able to keep up with him for a while, FluKE pulled out a powerful darkness spell that threatened to engulf them and a good chunk of the town. RaZE shook off the Slow spell just in time to test out a new ability: being able to now see the seams that put spells together, she attempted to rip the spell apart. The result was the spell backlashing on FluKE, knocking him into the water of the port and causing him to disappear again. Equipment Weapons * Goddess Mark -''' A special tattoo that RaZE has on her body. It amplifies her magical energies and speeds up her casting time, and also reduces the cooldown after her spells. This tattoo resonates with the medium she uses for spellcasting, glowing whenever she casts a spell. Notably, the effects of this tattoo are completely negated if it gets covered up. As a Sage, however, she's gained the ability to harness a fraction of the benefit even with the tattoo covered. ** 'Calm Mind -' This tattoo clears RaZE's mind, allowing her to cast spells easily even with a lot of distractions. It also helps stabilize her overall mental state. This functions at 1/2 effect when covered as a Sage. ** 'Canto -' RaZE gets reduced casting time and cooldown time on all her spells. This functions at 1/4th potential while covered as a Sage. * 'Concealed Dagger - ' A simple dagger that RaZE plundered from the Marriane's armory, concealed in her left boot. RaZE can't use it very well, but it helps nonetheless. ** 'Illuminati Rune -' See the spell effect in the Runes section for info. This grants the Illuminati spell and gives the dagger a Light element affiliation. Armor Head * 'Flower Hair Clip -' A hair clip that looks like a pink flower with a yellow center. ** '''Slight Luck Boost Body * One Piece Mana Dress -''' A pink dress that boosts her MP supply and battle focus. **'''Slight Mind Boost **'Slight Accuracy Boost' * Spirit Cloak -''' A basic blue cloak with some special embroidery. Upon class changing, RaZE replaced her coat with a Cloak with an equivalent effect. ** '''Calm Mind - Same as Goddess Mark. Now that RaZE is a Sage, the effect from the Cloak stacks slightly with the effect of the actual tattoo. ** Substitute - This cloak can be thrown off for evasive use. It has to be retrieved afterward, but it won't break no matter how high the damage of an attack that it might block may be, unless hit with a skill specifically meant to break equips. Slots (4) # - N/A # - N/A # - N/A # - N/A Legs *'One Piece Mana Dress -' A pink dress that boosts her MP supply and battle focus. **'Slight Mind Boost' **'Slight Accuracy Boost' Slots (4) # - Wind Pin Lv. 1 # - N/A # - N/A # - N/A * Antifreeze Leggings -''' Pantyhose that RaZE wears to stave off the cold. Have a slight green color, and accentuate the shape of her legs. ** '''Frost Resistance Hands * Researcher's Gloves -''' Green gloves that cover RaZE's arm up to her elbow. The back of the hands on them have a sigil on them. ** '''Slight Stamina Boost Feet * Fashionable Boots -''' Boots covering RaZE's thighs right up to below her knee. They don't do much, but they look nice, and they protect her legs. Slots (2) # - N/A # - N/A Accessories * 'Sigil Earring -' A specially designed earring for use as a medium for Mages. It's silver, hangs from RaZE's Right ear, and the designs and words on the ring flash with a green light whenever RaZE casts a spell. ** '''Instinct - Allows the wearer to sense changes in the natural environment around them. Useful for detecting objects foreign to the environment. If a Husk or Person has something that is foreign, though, it CANNOT be detected even if they are in the current environment. Also allows the wearer to understand how nature normally flows in an area. ** Slight Int Boost No Slots Abilities Nature Mage RaZE decided that, rather than specialize in one element, she'd try and use the 4 Natural elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth) together in tandem. Although she doesn't have as much raw power as a Mage with a more narrow focus, she's made up for it by taking advantage of her versatility and combining elements for devastating effects. Her Sigil Earring was acquired to help compensate for the fact that she doesn't have as much raw power as a specialist. 'Blossoming Flower Sage' As a Sage, her raw magical abilities are now stronger, and she can now use Books as weapons. She can store spells in a Grimoire for adding on to a physical attack or for later unleashing at her discretion. The abilities of a Sage are quite complex, so she's often burying herself in books to learn or master new techniques. The Sage's element set includes Light and Shadow magic, which RaZE has yet to master due to not having access to them in her previous class, but is currently working on learning. The transition to this new class might also have given her other abilities she has yet to show. * Sage Barrier - An ability to create barriers for various purposes. These range from a buff on one person, to pushing enemies and objects away, to protecting a sphere with a radius of up to 30 Meters. Barriers larger than 5 Meters in radius require constant concentration and MP use to maintain. The size of a barrier may be altered at the users will, but expanding a barrier means that it either will be weaker if the user does not put additional MP into it. The barriers themselves are composed of several hexagonal shapes, which briefly appear whenever the barrier is struck. * Spell Cancel - Cut off a spell to bring out another one in its place. Some of the casting time from the canceled spell will count toward the new spell if the canceled one didn't go off. If a canceled spell was going off when it was canceled, a portion of the MP from the canceled spell will go to the new one. Canceling spells is taxing on the user's stamina, so RaZE can only cancel twice every 5 minutes. * Spell Delay: Touch - Delay a spell's activation and change its range to touch. This way, the spell can go off as part of a physical attack or the like. Mastery of this technique is necessary to change to Sage in the first place. ** Blitz Kick - RaZE's favorite utilization of this technique. RaZE delays a Lightning spell, then has it go off when she kicks an opponent, sending 10,000+ Volts into the victim. The reason RaZE would use this over a normal Lightning spell is that, while a Lightning bolt moves through the air, some of the charge behind it is dissolved, but when she has it go off as a touch spell, the full force of the electricity hits the opponent. RaZE herself is somewhat weak, so any sort of physical attacks she does have very little force, but the Lightning charge more than makes up for this. * Spell Delay: Punishment - RaZE delays a spell's activation, then unleashes it after dodging an attack. This also allows for having the spell to go off on the opponent as backlash if she IS hit. RaZE's best spell for this is Black Hole, although she can't use it now because she no longer uses her Grimoire, at least until she gets Shadow element magic mastered. * Eyes of Magic Perception - An ability that RaZE has begun to develop simply through her own training. She is beginning to see the seams that make up spells. This could theoretically allow for her to rip them apart, if given enough time to do so. She's only done this once so far, though. 'Runes' After becoming a Sage, RaZE developed a system of spellcasting that would allow her to conserve her MP use more for longer battles. By storing spells as Runes in her Grimoire, she can expend the rune in the Grimoire for a use of the spell at a reduced MP cost. The elemental affinity of each rune can stack together, which means that although storing spells of opposite elements cancels the bonus, storing more of one element boosts that element. Thus, as she expends runes of one element, the cancellation of the opposite element weakens, making the opposite element stronger. The elements of her grimoire are Earth, Sky, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Light. RaZE cannot normally use Shadow and Light magic, but thanks to the Grimoire acting as a proxy, she can cast them through Runes, and putting a Rune of those elements on a weapon is not too difficult. However, because she lacks the ability to use them normally, she has little control over spells like that, so she ends up expending a lot more energy than she wants to. As of now, RaZE no longer uses Runes in a Grimoire, but she does still use her Runes, albeit for a different purpose: Weapon enchantment. Her basic Elemental Runes grant an elemental alignment to a weapon, whereas Spell Runes allow the wielder of the weapon to cast that spell at no MP cost by using the weapon as a proxy. RaZE's current Runes are as follows: * Blaze, Flood, Blitz, Rock, Shine, and Shade Runes: These are elemental generation runes, simply creating a raw amount of an element that RaZE can control easily, as most of the MP for spells comes from the actual creation of the elements. On a weapon, they simply give an elemental affiliation. Although RaZE still has difficulty with Light and Dark elements, she has no problem imbuing them on weapons. * Iluminati: A Light element spell. A ball of light forms at a spot of RaZE's choosing, and then fires out rays of light in several directions, which then split into two more rays of light going perpendicular to the original at a certain distance, which then split into more and more rays until the orb of light is used up and a cage of light with more rays going inward than one could possibly count going inward. A powerful spell for large mobs and opponents who are hard to catch, as it cages in the targets. On a weapon, instead of all the rays originating from a ball of light, they instead originate from the tip of the users weapon. * Black Hole: A Shadow Element spell. RaZE shoots a large black ball forward, which engulfs the target if it reaches them. The ball then implodes on the target, crushing them with intense force, then rearranges them back once it's done. This spell does the rearrangement at the end to make it non-fatal. If RaZE so chooses, she CAN make this spell fatal. On a weapon, the spell merely takes a fraction of the target's HP, usually 1/4th of it, although weapons with better magical potential can take more. * Magma Bomber: '''A Fire Element spell. The ground under the target is instantly heated to the point where it turns into molten material, then undergoes enough pressure to erupt. The debris from the eruption and the magma spill in addition the the attack originating from beneath the target makes it a difficult attack to dodge. * '''Tornado Slicer: A Sky Element spell. A tornado forms around the target, then wind blades form as the tornado forms, slicing the target several times. * Sword Burst: '''An Earth Element Spell. Chunks of the ground in front of the target (or behind, depending on RaZE's preference) shoot toward the target in the shape of swords. If this is used on a weapon, the chunks might form into the shape of the weapon type of the weapon this rune is attached to. * '''Freezer Blast: An Ice/Water Element Spell. The target is first hit with a jet of water, potentially sending them flying and soaking them wet, then hit with a second ball of Ice, which upon contact, freezes all the water the target's been drenched with, turning them practically into a statue. Both parts have to hit for the freezing effect to work, however. On a weapon, this instead sends a freezing stream of ice, originating from the weapon.